One more step over that line
by Inuluvr909
Summary: When Flair Ravencroft didnt listen to the law, it got her back. It was either local prison or the prostigus boarding school of Ipswich. But what awaits her when she arrives, and how will she cope? Not my first story. It's been on my computer for a year
1. Chapter 1

'_One more step out of line missy, and you are going far far away!'_

Flair walked down the hall, her hands in fists at her sides.

'_You can't ever make me go! I won't! I can't!' She had cried back, glaring at the adult._

She stops in front of a classroom. This was where her final stand lay. Inside of those doors.

'_You will!' The officer had sneered. 'One more strike out of you and your going away to Juvie or nice little boarding school.' How bad Flair wanted to hit that smirk off his face. _

Flair opens the door, the lunch room loud in front of her. Her friends try to call her over. Flair manages a smile to calm them, and goes to sit.

_Flair had thrown a fit, throwing things at the officer, and yelling. Her Mom was long gone in Vegas again, and Dad was in Ipswich, studying something again. What a waste of human matter._

Amber Guttner stands and puts both hands on her hip. "Look whose out of the police car!" She yells loud for all to her. Flair turns toward her with a glare. "Stop groping on the floor and rise up. Be a human being!" Says Flair. "Face me when you insult me." Amber walks toward the girl.

_The officer had her on the couch and was glaring at her. "One more strike. Juvie or the nice little school in Ipswich." He glares at her, crossing his arms._

"I said," Says Amber, smirking. "look whose out of the police car." Each word was drawn out, and Rachelle smirks.

"_See you in Ipswich." Smirks Flair, looking him right in the eye. _

Flair slams her fist into Amber's face. The other girl flies back, landing on a table. "But.. You- Cant hurt me!! You'll go to Juvie!?" She cries, pointing at her attacker. Flair just smirks and hits her again.


	2. One more step over that line 2 Freaky

Flair crosses her arms and looks out at the landscape

Flair crosses her arms and looks out at the landscape. Ipswich was nice but….. so plain!

"Are we there yet?" Flair had been tormenting the driver the whole 5 hours of the drive.

"NO!" Now please…. Please… don't talk anymore!" He was begging. The teen must have been harder on him than she thought.

"Well, how close are we?" She crosses her arms and leans back against the leader seat.

"In five minutes. Now no. More. Talking." Flair granted his one desperate wish, and leaned her head against the cold window. Outside the rain was pelting the ground softly, making everything smell fresh and new. The bright greens of the plants almost blinded the two as they pulled up at Spencer Academy.

Cement was darkened by the rain, but it was probably normal by now. Flair had done her research, and it was naturally rainy here.

"Here we are." Why did the cop sound so relieved. Oh, yeah.

"Are you sure?" She asks, looking up at the towering gothic style building.

"Yes! Now go right into the door, Provost Higgins is waiting. Go and don't you dare even think about running." Some cop! How rude!!

Flair walks into the old building, looking up the stairwells, and down random halls.

"Hallo?" She calls down one of them, listening to her echo. Was this really a prestigious boarding school? Looked like a haunted school to her.

"Ms. Flair?" Asks someone. She whirls around to look at a younger looking kid.

"The Provost is over here." He says, holding his hand out for her to take.

As they walked, Flair inspected the boy. He was about 5'0 or 5'1 and had a dark brown head of hair. She couldn't see his eyes, but bet that they where an earthy brown. What was a little boy doing here? And his voice, it sent chills down Flair's spine. This is the girl who has confronted mobs and gangs, and lived to tell about it.

"My name is Gregory." He says, pulling her down the dark, winding hall. "Hello Gregory. My name is-"

"Flair. I know. We all know." Says the boy, still pulling her along.

"O…k." The teen was officially freaked out. Who was we?

"Here we are. The provost is waiting inside. Go right on in." The child lets go of her hand and Flair caught the color of his eye. Pale gray. "Bye." He says, walking down the hall.

"Bye." She whispers, looking after him a moment, than turning the door handle.

Inside, the room was full of red and maroon. It was very…. Provosty.


End file.
